Gaming devices provide enjoyment and excitement to players, in part, because they may ultimately lead to a monetary award for the player. Gaming devices also provide enjoyment and excitement to players because they are fun to play. Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require a player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards. Bonus or secondary games are also well known. Bonus or secondary games provide gaming device manufacturers with an opportunity to provide additional enjoyment and excitement to players. Bonus games provide extra awards to the player and enable the player to play a game that is different than the base game.
One known game requiring players to think and decide before making a selection, the success of which is decided by a random selection, is the game of high-low. High-low is normally played with a conventional deck of cards. Different forms of this game exist, but they each include a common component; namely, the player is shown at least one card and must guess whether the next card is higher.
Certain video poker machines include a double up feature or game when the player wins in a primary game. The double up feature offers the player a chance to double the award or credits won by the player from the player's winning hand or primary game. A variety of presentations have been utilized to provide the double up feature.
In one presentation, one card from a standard deck of cards is displayed face up and four cards are displayed face down. The player must choose a single face down card which the player guesses to be higher than the face up card. A correct choice doubles the player's previous win and provides the player another chance to double the player's win or collect the player's prior winnings are lost. In another version, a choice lower than the face up card results in a replay of the double up game.
Another presentation asks the player to select whether a face down card from a standard deck of cards will be red or black. A correct choice doubles the player's previous winnings. An incorrect choice ends the double up game and the player's prior winnings are lost.
In another presentation, the player and dealer each receive a card from a standard deck of cards. If the player's card beats the dealer's card, the player obtains double the award. If the dealer's card beats the player's card, the player's prior winnings are lost. If there is a tie, the deal is repeated.
In another presentation, the player selects or is dealt a card. If the card is low (e.g., 2 to 7) the player loses the player's prior winnings. If the card is high (e.g., 9 to Ace) the player's prior winnings are doubled. If the card is an intermediate care (e.g., 8) the player loses or the double up game is repeated.
High-low card games are fun, exciting, simple, interactive and involve mathematical thought. Accordingly, new and different high-low games can make an entertaining primary or bonus game for a wagering gaming device. A continuing need exists to provide gaming devices that issue awards in an exciting and enjoyable manner.